Opposites Yet Strangely the Same
by candyypirate
Summary: Kowalski invented a love emulaser to finally have Doris the dolphin fall for him! But once he started to have some fun with Skipper's lovelife, the emulaser started to have some interesting results... [Based on episode: Loathe at First Sight] [One-shot]


**Warning:**

Contains some AHKJ spoilers

It was just another average day at the Central Park Zoo, or an average day starting out. Sooner or later it won't be such an average day anymore when it came to this zoo.

Down below in the penguins' HQ, Kowalski was calculating a certain distance on his abacus calculator. With a raised brow, he began muttering the numbers aloud.

"Let's see...12 and 23 -- 25 degrees northwest!" Standing in front of a map, he took the dolphin magnet that was on it and dragged it to the desired degree.

"Whatcha' tracking, Kowalski?"

Kowalski jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, dropping his abacus calculator in the process. It was Skipper, holding a mug of fish joe with a nonchalant expression on his face and a slim grin to add.

"Skipper! I am tracking...well according to the Atlantic sea currents of the migratory patterns of marine mammals there's, uh-uh good chance--" Kowalski began stuttering nervously, staring at Skipper casually sipping on his joe of fish while listening. Which only made him even more anxious to continue. But he did anyways, "Well…! In a few hours a certain dolphin will be off New York's coast." Suddenly Kowalski's face was covered in splattered fish joe.

"Blowhole!" Skipper exclaimed. Tossing his mug aside not showing a lick of acknowledgement he just spat all of his drink onto the poor scientist. "You mad genius Kowalski! Let the smack down begin!" Punching his two flippers together in a determined, wild smirk.

"Thanks." Kowalski muttered, looking rather displeased while he wiped the fish joe off his face. Yet the fish itself remained flopping about on top of his head.

Skipper quickly rushed over to the other side of the HQ to gather the rest of his men to Kowalski's map. Rico and Private, where Rico was cuddling his precious dolly and Private looked like he just got out of the shower. Even holding a rubber ducky as well.

"It's been far too long since that Blowhole has had the upper fin!" Skipper said, marching in front of his boys.

Kowalski stared at his leader nervously. Not liking where this was going considering he had the wrong idea. "Well, actually Skipper--"

Skipper didn't hear him, "But today, the element of surprise is on our side."

"Eeehhh Blowhole!" Rico growled, dropping his dolly out at the sound of the villainous dolphin. Realizing what he did , he picked her back up and gently stroked her hair to apologize.

"YAAAAAY! We'll show that oversized guppy!" Private cheered, making Skipper proud.

"Thatta boy Private! Show me your war face!"

"A-About that oversized gubby, you see--" Kowalski tried again, slapping the fish flapping around on his head out of irritation.

Once again Skipper didn't hear him, "We'll begin with the deep water assault--"

"SKIPPER!" Kowalski yelled, grabbing the three penguins' attention. "I haven't been tracking Dr. Blowhole...I've been tracking…" He trailed off, looking off to the side before he brought his flipper to his beak and curled it into a fist to cough into. "Doris…"

"...Huh?" Skipper gawked, lowering his upper body in almost shock. It seems the towel wrapped around Private's waist also did the same thing. Rico only seemed to grimaced at the name. The rest of the penguins just stared at the mad scientist. Who they thought was, truly mad out of his mind right now.

"Doris?" Skipper asked again, "Doris the dolphin? Seriously??"

Rico made a noise of displeasure, maybe even annoyance as he clung tighter to his dolly.

"Reality to Kowalski, she's JUST not into you!" Skipper told him directly, pointing his flipper at him wondering when smart penguin would ever get that through his thick skull.

"Not only that, but how many times has she given you the "Let's just be friends," talk?" Private asked more gently. But with the same amount of direct sternness as well.

Kowalski flinched, bowing his head in shame and in the painful knowing how true his teammates' words were. "16...and a half." He said dully. "I couldn't hear the rest of my over my sobbing!" He cried, his voice cracking when he placed head in his flippers.

Rico's eyes soften hearing the scientist cry and instead with tender eyes, a slightly bigger frown creasing on his beak at the sight. He hated when his friend would get so upset over that dolphin! When there was someone else he could focus on instead, someone who actually payed attention to him and enjoyed being around him.

But Kowalski shook it off quickly, trying to regain his confidence once more. "But this time! This time will be different! For I have invented…" He started dramatically, pulling out some pink gun device from behind his back. "The Love Emulaser!"

"Emu'wha?" Rico questioned.

"The Emulaser!" Kowalski announced again proudly, appearing beside Rico while wrapping his flipper around him to present the contraption more closely to him. Then he hopped out of the HQ to show the three penguins how it worked, and which the said penguins followed him.

Although Rico stayed behind a bit more longer to look back on the dolphin on the map, a smirk creeping on his face as he quickly waddled over to the board to get a good look at it. Placing his precious dolly down to the side for a moment, he was about to move the dolphin magnet away but saw that his lady was still looking at him. Letting out an innocent whistle, he smoothly turned her head around and went to pursue to move the dolphin magnet to the other side of the board. Chuckling to himself, he then hopped out of the HQ to join the rest of his team. Hearing Kowalski already speaking.

"One blast of this beauty instantly renders its target wholeheartedly, hopelessly, head over heelishly in love with the preselected subject!" Kowalski told them, rubbing the gadget dreamly and snuggling to the side of his face like it was a treasure. "Observe!" Kowalski spun around on the heel of his foot to aim the emulaser at first, Phil to be targeted and then, Darla to be the one to target. One swift pink blast shoot through the air towards the female baboon and before the penguins knew it, they saw her hop over into chimpanzee habitat and pull Phil into her arms. Continuously placing loving smooches to his cheek while he himself looked very confused. Kowalski gleed with delight, it was actually working! And the rest of the penguins couldn't believe their eyes either! His next to target was the trashcan and Alice. Another blast of love was thrown through the air and suddenly the zookeeper was suggestively walking around the trashcan. Even complimenting its handsome looks.

"Ehewwwh," The three penguins winced, sounding in union. That was not a sight they wanted to see.

"See? It works! It really WORKS YEAH BABY!" Kowalski cheered, jumping up in the air as he turned back towards team dancing. "Doris and Kowalski swimming in the sea! K-I-S-S-I-"

Rico slapped him.

"Okay Kowalski enough of the cupid play already! It's bad enough you paired that up!" Skipper proclaimed, with disturbed features while pointing at Alice and the trashcan as she dragged it away lovingly. Hearing her say, "And I have given up on fairytale endings!"

Kowalski took one glance at the scene before looking back at Skipper, still smirking. "Well, at least she's happy." Then he heard the voice of King Julien in the distance. It sounded like he was talking to Mort. Once again glancing back Skipper, the same smirked remained on his face . The leader noticed this immediately and squinted his eyes, giving the mad scientist a suspicious look.

"What are you--"

In a flash, Kowalski took the emulaser and pointed it at his leader quick before then pointing it at King Julien.

"oH DON'T YOU DARE!" Skipper yelled, launching at Kowalski knocking them both to the ground. Fortunately for Kowalski, he was lucky he had a tight hold on the emulaser or else it would have broken into pieces or dropped into the water near their platform. Unfortunately for Skipper however, the laser had already fried and directly hit Julien on point.

But…

It seemed to do nothing.

Julien wasn't glancing over at the habitat to seek the commando penguin with a dazed loving look in his eyes or even jump over there to try to swoon his heart. He was doing the same thing as he was doing before.

"Huh...that's weird. Julien should be head over heels for you by now." Kowalski commented, looking down at his emulaser puzzledly.

"HAH! Mission accomplished. Your weird love laser thing is officially broken." Skipper said, a bit of relief sounding in his voice as he hopped back up on his feet. Starting to walk back toward the HQ. "Now Kowalski I command you to get rid of that thing once and for all. Undo it all at- Kowalski?"

Kowalski for once, or maybe for one of the times, wasn't listening to Skipper. He was too curious as to why the emulaser wouldn't work. This time he aimed the device at Joey, and then over towards Leonard to see if he got the same results. And he didn't! The four penguins watched as the small koala woke up from his slumber and hopped over on into the kangaroo habitat. Clinging onto Joey lovingly while the iterable kangaroo started cursing and trying to push him away.

"See it's not broken! Does Julien have some sort of force field around him I wonder? I mean you'd think he'd be the one to crack first!" Kowalski said, rubbing his head in confusion while looking over the device.

"Ohhh maybe Julien is already wholeheartedly, hopelessly, and is head over heelishy for Skipper!" Private giggled, pressing both of his flippers to his beak.

Skipper couldn't believe his ear holes right now. His brow instantly went up as he whipped his head around towards Private, narrowing them when he crossed his flippers over his chest. "Have you lost your marbles soldier?!"

"Um…actually Skipper I don't have any marbles on me." Private replied.

"Exactly! Ringtail does not, and I mean does not! Have any sort of those wholeheartedly, hopelessly, and or head over heelishy feelings for me!"

"But how do you know that?"

"What?"

"I mean...he does act pretty friendly around you. Sometimes it looks a little bit more than friendly." Private replied, unable to hide his teasing smile as Skipper glared at him.

"You know he does have a point," Kowalski added, his smug grin returning. Rico nodded beside him. "Mmmmhmmm."

"I can't believe you boys! It's Ringtail for crying out loud! You know the one. The one who doesn't have the faintest idea of what personal space is?!" Skipper exclaimed, thrashing his flipper about over at the said lemur sitting in his throne over in his habitat. "Don't tell me you all forgot about how he is."

"That may be true Skipper but to be honest...he hangs around you the most and you don't exactly push him away either. One casually observing would think you actually enjoy his company. Maybe...even intimacy." Kowalski remarked. Starting to think that Private's observation was actually accurate as to why the love emulaser wouldn't work on Julien.

Rico coo'd, "Bow chica bow-wow~!"

Fed up and feeling flusteredly annoyed, Skipper threw his flippers into the air. "Well it seems I was wrong, apparently every single one of you has lost your marbles. We're going over there right now and ask Ringtail himself how he feels about me. And then! Oho then! I shall prove every single one of you wrong!" Skipper began to lead his team over to the lemur habitat while the three penguins exchanged a few glances among each other.

Rico muttered to the both of them a bet on ten fish that Skipper was also hiding romantic feelings for Julien. Kowalski rose a brow in amusement and upped it to twenty. It was a done deal. When all four of them hopped in front of the king, the ringtailed lemur was still lounging in his throne. Still trying to get Mort off of his leg actually. His looked over at them when he noticed them.

"Oh hello there silly penguins! What brings you here?"

"Ringtail I have a question for you. One that my boys have wildly thought of and I need you to slap it out of them!" Skipper said, stepping a bit closer towards the other.

"Oh this is about the time I used your TV remote as a butt scratcher, isn't it?"

"Yes-- Wait what?! No!"

"OH then nevermind hehe," Julien chuckled. "What were you saying again?"

Skipper took a deep breath, already starting to regret this. "Do you...uh...do you have any sort of romantic feelings for me?" He asked quickly, despising slight tremble that caught in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Mort practically screamed. Julien kicked him off of his leg instantly, returning his attention on Skipper.

"Oooooh, Skipper~" Julien purred, leaning against the armrest of his throne while looking down at the bossy penguin with lowered eyes. "Are you trying to admit your undying love to me?"

"Just answer the question, Julien." Skipper growled, his brows narrowing with his beak parted in the back. He could have sworn he heard someone behind him snicker, oh who ever it was are not getting punished lightly!

"Hmmmm, why would you want to know?" Julien asked, toning down his teasing a bit. A brow raised while tapping his fingers on his arm curiously.

"My men here think you might actually have a thing for me. So tell me, do you or do you not? Just tell them you don't already so we can all go back to our usual, daily routines."

"What if I told you I did?" Julien finally answered. The three penguins gasped, and Skipper seemed to have froze in his very spot with large eyes.

"...Uh-"

"AHAHA! Just kidding! I just wanted to mess with you silly penguin." Julien laughed, jumping off of the throne and wrapping his arm around Skipper. "I don't have any of these romanticy feelings for you you speak of whatsoever I mean come on really. Your bossiness, your loudness, your flatly head and puffed out chest…" He started to say, circling his finger on the penguin's said chest and finding himself getting distracted. Noticing that Skipper was eyeing him suspiciously. But then it seems Julien regained himself quickly as if nothing had happened and pulled away. "I just don't need any of that! And don't even get me started on the smell of you."

Skipper had been listening to Julien's words carefully and felt the exhilaration of his every word. He knew it! He'd hoped his boys had heard every word of that as well because he just proved them WRONG! Suddenly the penguin looked accomplished.

"HAH! See that boys?? I told you he didn't feel anything for me! Now it's time we return back to HQ and ACTUALLY see if we CAN go and track Blowhole!" Skipper ordered, gesturing his flipper specifically at Kowalski before waddling out of the lemur habitat.

The three penguins exchanged crestfallen looks among one another, unsure how to respond to Julien from how this turned out, but they guessed what was said here was the truth. Private then turned to Julien with an apologetic smile on his face. "Heh, we apologize for this Julien. We really thought--"

"Say no more, nice guy penguin! I already expressed myself enough as it is! Yet of course you penguins want me to be Skipper's mate just like in any good ol' romcom the two characters that are so opposite from one another everyone wants for them to be together."

"Uh-" Kowalski began to say.

"Well for me it's not enough! This handsome lemur is still looking." Julien told him, booping Private on the of his beak.

"Right…unsure where you got that logic from for not even science can pick that one up." Kowalski snorted, not believing his statistics one bit. "Well! It's best we return to Skipper then. Let's go everyone." He told them, flipping out of the lemur habitat with Rico and Private following.

King Julien watched the three penguins leave and finally let out the long sigh he had been holding in. His ears dropping as his eyes hit the floor, "Right...it's not like he'd like me back anyways…" He muttered sadly. Slowly returning back to his throne and flopping down into it. Curling up in a ball as he wrapped his arms around himself, his tail dangling off of the edge of it.

Maurice then appeared from the other side of the habitat, climbing up the ladder; he must have just got done with relaxing. When he began walking he passed his king and noticed Julien was facing away from him, lying down in his throne all curled up. Maurice's head tilted, and eyebrows furrowed in concern, was something wrong with Julien? He usually let the sun rest on his face while he napped. Not hide away from it!

"King Julien?"

No reply. Maurice approached him this time, placing a paw on his shoulder. "King Julien is something wrong?"

Still no reply. The king wasn't ignoring him on purpose was he?! Knowing him, he would do that. For whatever reason.

"KING JULIEN LOOK AT ME!" Maurice yelled, shaking him so hard that the ringtail lemur yelped, and fell out of the throne landing on top of the other's back.

"Maurice!" Julien exclaimed, standing up right away while trying to fix his crown. Dusting the dirt off of his fluffy coat as well. "What in the hecks man I was trying to sleep!"

"I'm sorry your majesty but it just looked like something was wrong. You don't usually sleep on your throne like that." Maurice apologized, worry still glistening in his eyes.

"Pfft! I'm perfectly fine Maurice I just felt like sleeping in my throne like that for once. Didn't want the sun to burn my eyes. Am I not allowed to do that?" Julien questioned, looking the most amused if anything.

"Well-"

"Exactly!"

Maurice shook his head. "Oh alright. I just wanted to be sure. I'm glad you're a-"

"mAURICE HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE?! THE BOSSY PENGUIN DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Julien exclaimed, grabbing the aye-aye by the fur of his chest. Sliding down pathetically on him as next. Maurice could have sworn he saw tear welts appear in his eyes and frowned at the sight of this. "What do you mean the bossy penguin doesn't like you? Are you talking about Skipper?"

"Yes Momo," Julien sighed. Letting go of the other and standing back up again. Walking over to the edge of his pillar and sat down on it before pulling his legs up close to his chest. "We are talking about Skipper."

"Did something happen?" Maurice asked gently, "I don't think I ever seen you get hung up on him before."

"Maurice I don't see how exactly how I'm hung up on him. He's not even here to hanging above on!" Julien pointed out, wondering where he was getting that from.

Maurice rolled his eyes, "Just tell me if something happened!"

Julien looked down at the grass of his habitat, trying to gather about the events that just happened only moments ago. "Yes. Something did happen. You see him and the rest of his feathered buddies came over here earlier and asked a question…"

"What was the question?" Maurice asked, walking over to his king to sit down beside him.

"It was...he asked me if I…" Julien was starting to look nervous, unable to look at Maurice even as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeeeeees?"

"He asked me if I had any romanticey feelings for him." Julien said very quickly. The king hoped his reddening cheeks was well hidden under the gray fluff of his fur.

Maurice became dead silent, his eyes widening as he couldn't completely believe what he was hearing right now. Did Skipper actually have a thing for King Julien?

"Maurice! Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Being so thrown off by the thought of it, he didn't realize Julien was staring at him waiting for an answer. Making himself realize he had been staring at almost nothing from the surprise. He coughed into his paw before saying anything. "Oh uh, I'm sorry what? Are you sure this is Skipper we're talking about I just can't imagine something like this coming from him."

"That's the thing! He didn't ask me personally, he asked because his penguin friends thought I had these feelings for him and he wanted to prove them wrong." Julien said, standing up and throwing his arms in the air.

"Well...do you?"

"...Maybe." Julien uttered silently. Then shook his head, "But I didn't tell him that! I mean I kinda did at first but when he started to reply I told him I was joking because I panicked! I told him I didn't have any sort of those feelings for him. What if I lost what we already have because of that…?" He asked dolefully, his brows frowning as his eyes blurred once more. He turned away from the aye-aye again but only to gaze longingly at the penguin habitat.

Maurice felt his stomach twist with sympathy for his king, he could tell the other cared about Skipper very much by this point. He wasn't careful with his feelings with just anyone now. Since when does he ever get this upset over someone? Well, this sincere at least. This wasn't like the time where he received one hater from his kingdom and he went on a wild goose chase to find them so he could change their mind about him. No, this seemed different. Like he was truly crushing hard on this penguin and seeking out for his affection. Almost like the time he was seeking affection from his parents. Looking over at the penguin habitat with him, he slowly reached out and placed his paw on Julien's shoulder. "King Julien...maybe you should tell Skipper the truth. I mean, do you know if he doesn't have those feelings or does?"

Julien sniffled, looking back over Maurice to answer. "Uh, no. I didn't exactly let him say much of a word when I cut him off. But he didn't seem upset when I told him I didn't like him romantically either!"

"Well considering the others were there, there's a chance he could have been hiding something. Go and ask him, in private. You might get a decent surprise." He smiled trying to restore the other's faith. He felt a little better when it seemed to have worked, and some hope was restored in his Julien's eyes after all.

"You could have a point Maurice…" Julien said, his sad aura fading with a thoughtful expression. "But how am I gonna be able to get him alone?"

"Maybe you can go to him at night? By the amount of times you snuck into their habitat at night I'm sure you can do it without waking the others. Take him somewhere quiet and alone, somewhere nobody will see you." He suggested.

"I like it! I'll make preparations even! I'm so glad I thought of it." Julien beamed, looking proud as ever with a paw on his hip.

Maurice also looked proud at first, proud that the king liked his suggestion so much. "Mmmhm-" But then he looked offended realizing what he just said. "hEY WAIT A MINUTE!!"

"I don't have time to wait a minute Maurice! I gotta go make preparations for Skipper. I'll talk to you later when I have my results, okay?" He said excitedly. Jumping out of the lemur habitat leaving Maurice there with an unamused look. The aye aye sighed and shook his head, what should he expect when it came to King Julien. But then he chuckled, if anything he really did hope his king got lucky and Skipper truly did return his feelings. He started to think of the two as a couple and realized they're more of an odd match than he never really thought about before. He knew how much the two loved to challenge one another and he meant really, too much. It practically looked like the two were always flirting. Opposites definitely, yet strangely...the same. Not to mention, how many times have those two hung out together? There's been a lot of times the more he thought about it, he lost count.

"MAUUUUURIIIICEEEEEEEEEE!!!" A voice above screeched. Maurice jumped as did his thoughts that vanished. Was that Mort?! The aye-aye looked up and realized it was Mort! Spreading his arms out, he caught the mouse lemur just in time before he could hit the ground. "Mort where on earth did you come from?!"

"Uh...Madagascar?" He squeaked.

"Never mind." Maurice grunted, placing the little guy down.

"Where's King Julien?? The bossy penguin came here to steal him away from me!"

"Wait a minute. You know what happened between Skipper and King Julien?" Maurice asked, he just came from the sky how did he know?!

"Kinda, King Julien kicked me off when they came while I was cuddling his luscious feet." Mort said, a dreamy expression taking over his face.

Maurice grimaced, gesturing his hands up. "Okay I did not need to hear that context."

"Anyways, where did the bossy penguin take my King Julien??"

"Uh...Mort listen. I gotta tell you this straight. King Julien doesn't feel the same way you do for him...and he's never going to." Maurice told him gently, actually feeling guilty for the poor guy.

"What?! Maurice don't tell me he's in love with that penguin!" Mort gasped, looking almost heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Mort, but...he is."

"NOOOOOO I LOVE KING JULIEN!!! I loved him first!" Mort cried dramatically, tears welling up in his eyes. The pressure he felt in his chest felt strongly intense, and he disliked it greatly. Making him cover his eyes with his paws even. Maurice felt even worse seeing him like this, he knew the little guy adored King Julien but, he never thought it was this much…! Okay maybe he did.

"Mort please, we have to be happy for King Julien. When two animals are always around one another and they become friends...or in their case, some sort of friends, sometimes feelings develop." Maurice tried to explain, or so he still hoped Skipper's feelings were mutual with Julien's for the king's sake.

Mort sniffled, "But but--WAAAAAAH!!!!" The tiny mouse lemur ran off, leaving a trail of tears in his path.

"Mort!! Wait! Oh boy…"

Soon the moon and stars began to appear over Central Park zoo and it was time for all the animals to go to sleep. Or at least, most of them anyways.

In the penguin habitat all the penguins were asleep except for Skipper. The leader had been lying there for an hour just staring at the roof of his cubby bed. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep he just, couldn't. His mind kept reeling back to what Julien said to him earlier about that dang romance question his team just had to dig in on. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did he keep thinking about it?? He was essastic to prove to his boys that, that Ringtail didn't have any romantic feelings for him! In fact, he had been amused all day because of it, especially when he saw the reaction of his boys because of it too. So why...why did he feel so hollow now? Groaning, he decided to give up on trying to sleep and dragged himself out of his cubby bed. Surprising to feel how drained he felt. Maybe he should go for a walk to clear his mind, the fresh air could help. At least his boys were getting some sleep. Looking up at their sleeping expressions and how peaceful they looked, it made him smile.

Suddenly there was a clatter noise outside. Skipper wasted no time to jump in a defensive stance immediately, and eye the room warily. Ready to take on the challenger who dares approach his HQ; it could be Hans, or one of Blowhole's minions! Or worse, Blowhole himself! Skipper growled at the thought of any of them being anywhere near here. Though it seems it wouldn't be long until he found out who it was. Watching the hatch door turn carefully, the leader held his breath and squinted his eyes. Bending forth enger to spring and attack. When the hatch finally opened, Skipper leaped and grabbed ahold of the intruder, pushing whoever it was into the cement ground.

"AH! You know this is no way to greet a king!" The voiced growled.

King? Skipper's eyes widen. Recognizing the voice immediately and realizing it was only King Julien. "Ringtail?!" He whispered loudly, looking over at his boys and seeing that they were still sleeping. Did they seriously not hear any of that?

"I would appreciate if you got off of me now. Though you're more than welcome to do in a different way." Julien suggested, a purr rumbling in his voice.

Skipper scuffed and got off of the other instantly, he helped him up though. Even taking his paw and pulling him up. "Ringtail what are you doing here?"

Julien took that flipper and pulled himself up with the penguin's help. Looking at the other penguins before looking back over at Skipper. "They asleep?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Excellent! Follow me." Julien went to grab for the other's flipper but Skipper stepped back, stopping him from doing so. "Whoa whoa follow you where exactly??"

Julien hesitated at first, but then turned to the penguin with tragic look on his face. "It's that fat nosed puffin! I ran into him just now and wants to tell you something. He's waiting for you by the Central Park...big tree." Praying to the sky gods if that sounded convincing enough.

"Hans?" Skipper questioned.

"Yeah that guy."

"Hans!" Skipper hissed. Looking back at his boys debating if he should bring them or not. He decided not to, despite the penguin code, when it came to Hans his business with him is rather personal and would rather not drag his boys into it. "Alright Ringtail, take me to him."

Julien nodded, hopping out of the penguin HQ with Skipper following him and closing the hatch shut carefully. There was no need to leave a note, he'll be back before morning. And he'll make sure of it.

When the two finally arrived at the biggest tree in the park, there was no puffin there at all! Just the picnic table with two candles alit on them. There was even two plates there, one with fish on it, another with some fruit on it. Instantly, Skipper was bewildered. "Ringtail what in MacArthur's name is going on here?! Where's Hans??"

"Heh, about that...there is no Hans. I only said that to get you out here with me. I didn't think it would work but it did!" Julien told him, looking off to the side trying to keep his nervousness at bay.

Skipper eyed him suspiciously, not saying anything at first. "...Why?"

"Just come here." Julien told him, jumping onto the picnic table as Skipper hesitantly followed. He examined the plate of fish closer and realized it was kipper. Skipper eyes fluttered in suspense, looking over at the candle lights next, and even the next plate having piles of fruit on them, was this...some sort of dinner date?

"Ringtail if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to court me here." Skipper remarked, placing his flippers on his hips.

"Pfft! What?! That's soooo not what I'm trying to do here I mean c'mon how could you--"

Skipper raised a brow.

"Okay maybe."

Skipper was instantly taken back, "Wait really??" Stepping a little closer to the other curiously. "Why?"

Julien gulped, rubbing his left arm with his right paw. "Remember when you asked me earlier if I had any romanticy when feelings for you?"

Skipper could hear his heart thudding in his ear holes and quickening, he eyed the lemur carefully. "Yeah."

"I asked you how would it feel for you if I did?"

"Why does it matter? You told me you were kidding." Skipper pointed out.

"Well what if I wasn't?" Julien questioned, stopping his arm rubbing now.

"So you weren't kidding?"

"All I'm saying is, is that what if I did have feelings for you? I mean this is pretty important to know it's quite flattening to know if you liked me back and who wouldn't? Just look how handsome I am!" Julien told him, gesturing a paw to himself presenting a rather charismatic expression.

Skipper hated the fact that his breath hitched watching him, but a feeling a slither of disappointment soon took as it lingered in his chest. Now acknowledging the feeling, he shook it away quickly with frustration and began to turn around. "This seems like a waste of time. I think it's best we just return to our habitats and go to sleep." He said, about to jump off of the picnic table.

Julien's heart launched. Panicking once again, he stepped forward and grabbed ahold of the penguin's flipper. "W-Wait!"

Skipper stopped and sighed, his irritation growing. "What is it no-"

"I do have feelings for you."

Skipper froze, unsure what to feel right now he looked back at the other wondering what type of game he was going at now. "You're not getting the answer out of me you know."

Julien's face grew hard, but let go of the other's flipper. "No! No Skipper I'm serious I just...I didn't know how to tell you how I felt and considering you came to me earlier and asked, and you were with the other penguins I just…"

"You insulted my looks." Skipper pointed out dully. "And my bossiness and loudness! I take pride in that thank you very much! Not to mention you're not the most quietest animal in the zoo either!"

"I know what I did! But I only said that because your feathered buddies were right behind you. Those things I mentioned are...actually things I like about you." Julien admitted, gazing down at the ground apprehensively. The feelings in his chest were stirring a mile a moment and holy sky spirits he hasn't felt something so remotely painful since the time he lost his kingdom to Koto. He felt like he was blowing his only chance with the penguin.

Suddenly, Skipper's irritation began to vanish, and started to look a bit more thoughtful. He considered Julien's words, and watching the way he was acting was starting to get to him. Playing with his heartstrings even, in fact he could feel his heart fluttering inside him and hoped swallowing would just make it go away. But it wasn't, and this darn lemur was making the feeling grow! Though he wasn't sure how long he could fight any longer what this feeling was, or the name it had. Taking a step closer towards Julien, making the lemur lift up his head as he looked up at him and gazed into his golden eyes. If he had a bottom lip, he might be biting down on it right now. "So you...actually think you're in love with me?"

Julien stared back into his blue eyes, nodding. "I do. Every time I'm near you I just...I just don't wanna be away from you. It's like a thrill, especially the times we would go on our little adventures together...what about you?"

Skipper didn't expect to hear that, shuffling his feet, he gazed down at them for a few moments before looking back up at the ringtailed lemur. "I uh...I can't believe I'm saying this but...I think I feel the same way, Ringtail."

Julien gasped, his eyes instantly lit up. They glowed so brightly it looked like the sun was almost burning within them. "R-Really??" He asked, a large smile taking over his features. Was he hearing him correctly??

Skipper couldn't resist smiling back. "Hmmmmmm maybe. Even if you do drive me insane from time to time I can't deny that...that I do enjoy your company and find it quite exciting to work with you. I might even think you're handsome."

Julien honestly looked like he was about to fall over, "Skipper!" He swooned, grabbing ahold of his flippers in both of his paws.

"Now don't get too use to me saying that too much!" Skipper told him defensively, but he didn't pull away, and he kept his flippers in Julien's paws. They started to tingle even in their embrace, Skipper could have sworn he was blushing and prayed it couldn't be seen.

"Use to it you say?" Julien asked, leaning a little closer to the penguin's face with narrowed eyes. The candle's light flickering behind them, the light filtering between them. "Does this mean…?"

Skipper nervously grinned, realizing his flippers were sweating from still being in Julien's warm paws. But soon enough, the grin became a small smirk. "I think I might need a hint there Ringtail."

Julien snorted, but didn't move an inch. "Would you like to date me, Skipper?" he asked gently.

"I still can't believe I'm saying this but...yeah, I would." Skipper breathed.

Julien's smile only ever grew larger. Trying to control the emotions begging to burst within his chest, tears in his eyes began to glisten. Suddenly he let go of Skipper's flippers and wrapped his arms around the penguin entirely. Pulling him into a close hug. "I'm so glad! I've wanted this for so long..." He whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

Skipper gulped, letting the lemur's warmth sped through him. Finally letting go of the breath he was holding that sounded like a shaky sigh before slowly beginning to hug the other back. Once he did, his own chest wouldn't cease these darn flutters that he needed to get use to. He hasn't felt like this in long time. When he felt the other nuzzle into his neck, and his smile creasing against him, it was starting to tickle making him struggle to control it! Yet the crease of Skipper's own beak began to cease as he also nuzzled into King Julien's shoulder, that thankfully helped to distract himself from the ticklish feelings. "How long…?" He asked.

"Since the night when we first worked together, when you gave me that battery." Julien told him. Sinking into his embrace.

"That long?" Skipper chuckled, realizing that might have been the same time as well. Or maybe...it was even earlier. Before they came to New York again, even.

The two stood there for awhile, holding each other like that. Until Julien pulled back with a rather suggestive look on his face. "Wanna kiss?"

Skipper snorted, rolling his eyes in good humor though feeling a nervous and exciting shiver speed down his spine at the thought of kissing this lemur. Or well, him kissing him. "One thing at a time, Ringtail. We can't let all this food you got us go all to waste now!"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that." Julien chuckled.

The newly romanced couple stepped away from each other entirely now and went over to their plates to enjoy. Though when Skipper was about to eat his delicious looking fish, he gazed at it before looking over at Julien who was already enjoying his fruit. "Say how did you know kipper was my favorite?"

"Hm?" Julien asked, looking up at him with a mouthful of fruit. But then he swallowed it. "Oh! I overheard your penguin buddies trying to find you some one day and guessed it was your favorite."

"Wow that's...considerate of you...Julien. Sweet even." Skipper said, unable to remove his gaze away from him.

Julien returned the gaze and tried to control himself from the sudden giddiness he felt from the other calling him by his true name in such a tender matter. "You can still call me Ringtail, you know."

"Heh, I didn't think you liked the name so much."

"It's my spy name! How could I not?"

"Well if anything...you're my Ringtail. And always have been."

Annnnd that was one first one-shot!!! I hoped you guys enjoy reading, I've been wanting to write about these two for awhile now because I love them a bunch.

Maybe one day I'll more, we shall seeeee~


End file.
